Newly Revived
by XxSugarPlumGeniexX
Summary: I MAY BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY! SORRY DEARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters or other things; the only thing I own is the story in my words below, not the borrowed characters! That's all! I am poor and own nothing else!

**Author Notes**: I love Shirley/Lelouch so shut-up and get over it! I like them and this is my story! OH well, now that my ranting is over. . . Read, Review and please don't kill me, I promise it will turn into a Romance later on! I am evil and love twists so ha! XD Anyways, read and feel free to send comments.

* * *

A man stood above a small chamber with a glass covering, smirking, as he wrote down the results of the latest test. He turned, sensing two figures nearby. "Oh, your highness, my lady,  
what are you two doing here, as you can see Miss Sh-" He was interrupted. "Enough, we shall not speak her old name, yet, since your project has become a success, my sister here, shall be watching her along with you, though she is blind in one eye, I warn you Professor do not make her angry," the man said as he looked at the girl beside him. "Sister, play nice, we will have to surprise Zero with our little gift, right?" "Brother, are you suggesting that I may kill the good Professor before we have a little fun, never, unless he tries something with our new guest." The girl smirked as the body in the chamber opened her eyes. 'Where am I? The last thing- Wait, I can't remember anything, who are they? The girl, in the chamber blinked, seeing something of a memory flashing across her mind. 'Who is this boy, why is he crying over me? Do I know him? He is handsome, but what is it that seems to make him sad, and yet, angry?' The girl thought as the liquid around her was drained, she stood there, in a white gown. She was released and fell on wobbly knees. The girl smiled, "Hello, we'll have to help you learn to walk and other things, again, but I'm sure you'll be fine, Shirley." "Shirley, is that my name." "Yes, you were brought back to life, do you remember anything?" "A boy. . ." "Oh, well what is his name?" "I don't know, but I told him I loved him." Shirley, felt tears well up in her eyes, who was that boy? How did she know him?

* * *

Meanwhile, with Zero and C2, they were discussing something completely different. Rolo gulped as he tried to think of a way to tell his brother what had happened, he was still upset with Rolo for killing the girl, now telling him her body had been stolen, he might wind up dead. "Big brother?" He asked, getting a slight glare from C2, who was obviously trying something with Zero. "Yes, Rolo, what do you want," Zero asked his younger brother, a bit annoyed. "Well, it's about where we used to go to school. . . ummm, never mind, I have to say it, Shirley's grave was robbed and they don't know what happened to the body," Rollo finally said as he looked up at a fuming Zero. "What?!" Rolo quickly looked down and gulped, as his brother stormed past him in a bit of rage. C2 looked at him with a hateful look, "Why is that dead woman any concern of his?" Rolo looked up, "Well he was good friends with her at one time." He then turned and left a rather angry C2 in the room. Zero pounded a nearby wall, angrily. "Who the hell would have the nerve to rob a grave?" He began to think to that last night he saw her; he shook his head, trying to get the memory out of his head, "Why? Why now, why couldn't she still be here, with me?"

He growled, suddenly and took off, though he was stopped by a random person. "Sir, there is a call for you from Prince Zurako, he wishes to speak with you about a project he has had underway." The small woman looked at him, fearfully, before he nodded and went and answered the prince. "What project is this Zurako?" The Prince laughed, "My My, Zero. Tsk! Tsk! Someone hasn't been getting laid lately!" The prince smirked, and before Zero could have a smart remark. "We did it, we were able to revive a body. . . oh, and we want to give the girl to you as a gift," he said as Zero scoffed. "I have no need for her, you keep her," He said as he looked at the Zurako, who had a smirk on his face. "Decide that when we meet, you must come and see this project, oh, and it must be you, go it?" Zero rolled his eyes, "Oh and why is that? Zurako, I am in no mood for any games and please remember that I am not a very patient man." Zurako nodded, "See you in three days." Zero put a hand to his head, "Oh god, I will go and see this project, and then I will go and personally kill all those who helped steal Shirley's body." He let his mind wander to her; she had told him that she loved him before dieing. He had sworn revenge on Rolo, but hadn't done it. He sighed and continued to let his mind wander, wondering what she would look like at his side.

* * *

Shirley held a gun and fired at a nearby target, hitting the bull's-eye several times; she lowered her gun and looked at the nearby female she was with. "Alia, why am I training, am I supposed to be a body guard for this Zero, person?" She was so curious and had to ask her new friend this question. "No, dear, that is for you to have protection, whatever Zero wants you to do, ok? But, we shan't let him go too far," Alia told her with a small wink. Shirley went crimson, "Alia! Are you suggesting that he'd try and have se with me! Or are you saying he might try and rape me?!" Alia burst out laughing, "I assure you no such thing will happen. Now, are you hungry, we have been training for over four hours, I am starving! Zakuro can go jump off a cliff with his etiquette, I am going to eat!" She said every word very proudly. Shirley nodded, "I feel like I haven't eaten in years!" She was so happy that she was going to be able to help someone! She walked with Alia and was soon eating like one would at a free buffet. She sighed centently and was soon in bed asleep. Alia laguhed and looked at her brother, "Are you sure testing LeLouch like this is a good idea?" Zakuro laughed and patted his sister on the shoulder, "Now, now, this is to make sure we are able to still trust him, a game of chance, that's all." He was so confident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Three Days Later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zero, or rather LeLouch stood at the meeting place that was desired by his commrade, Prince Zakuro. He scoffed, and looked as his friend drove up in a white car, noting when he and his sister came from the car, with a girl in a hooded robe. Wait, what was the deal with her? Was she the revived body, that was supposed to be his gift?! "Zakuro, Alia, very nice to see you," Zero muttered as they nodded. Zakuro smirked, "Well, Zero, my boy, here is your gift, pleasetake her and do with her as you please." He motioned for the girl to walk over and she did so about halfway, before stpping, seeing a displeased look on his face. Shirley blinked, it was the boy! The boy she knew! But how? She wondere dwhy he looked so displeased. Zero looked at him, "I thought I said that I didn't want her, for you to keep her?" Zakuro laughed and nodded. Very well, I sha-" Alia interupted, "Zero, look at her, before you decide, take off the hood, dear, it is safe." She said as Shirley reached up and slid off her hood, and looked down. ero was taken back, he felt his whole body shatter, it was Shirley! They brought her back to life, he regained his composure and smirked. "Very well, I wil find some use for her, you two, I expect great things from your project." With those words, he left with SHiirley following him, slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing of the series. It all belongs to the people who wrote, published, or did other stuff with it.

Author Notes: I guess I should explain the way I do things, Ha! ^~^ Thanks for all the constructive criticism, and praise folks! Ok, the reason I start placing lines between speakers is so I don't get confused on where I am and, sadly I left them in when I published it, my fault. Please forgive me! Also, I don't drag out details, it annoys me to see three paragraphs of details… but for those of you with comments, I shall try and make more descriptive accounts of things! I LOVES YOU ALL FOR COMMENTING! Sorry, I get emotional, ha! Also, I had a request to do some art to go along with my story, well, Princesa de la Luna I shall try and do that. Also, to King's Jester, thanks for the heads up! ^~^ Well, I am sure you all have had enough of my senseless babbling.

~Quick Warning: My bad sense of humor may appear here or there. Don't know for sure. ~

Shirley hadn't spoken since she had been following Zero from the field, following rather confused and dazed. She looked at him, trying to figure out what she had done to him, or if it was the other way around. She was quite happy, though, it was summer and the flowers were all in bloom, causing it to look more like a lush green sky with a rainbow of flowers that were cascading everywhere, not to mention the nice clear stream nearby, finally she got up the nerve to speak, "Excuse me, Mister Z-zero? Where are we heading, I am sure that I can be a great help to you sir, oh I should tell you," she paused, seeing him look back at her rather hatefully at her, the look silencing her immediately. She watched as he turned his head back and continued walking along the edge of the water, eventually getting up the courage to speak, again. "My name is Shirley, by the way." She then smiled at him although he wasn't even looking at her. She than began to ask some questions, trying to get him to at least speak or acknowledge her presence. "So, is your name really Zero, or is that just a cover-up," she asked several times while looking at the sky, which was blue, pretty, and cloudless. Zero walked on through all of her babbling, and finally shouted, "Could you keep quiet until we get back," he asked, though, rather loudly. This action earned him a swift right hook, like she had given him when he tried to run away from their date, causing him to stare in disbelief at the reaction from the ground. Shirley couldn't believe it either and bowed, "I am so sorry! I did not mean to hit you, well I mean- I kind of did, it seemed like the right reaction to me but- Oh, I'm sorry Mister Zero." She was in a state of pure shock and horror which only become worse when he began to laugh! Wait a sec- Zero, or rather Le Louche was laughing? She wanted to run and hide then and there when he stood up and looked back at her, "I am sorry. But did you have to hit me so hard? Wow, it smarts just like the last time-" He stopped, as she began to give him a weird look. "Last time, I hit you before, but I just met you, right?" She asked before he waved it off. "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone very dear to me is all."

Zero walked onwards up the hill to see a black car waiting for him; he motioned for her to hurry. "Come on Shirley I have important business to do, you will be shown around by C2 and Rolo. Oh, and do not leave to go anywhere outside of the headquarters, unless a guard or myself is with you." "But- what about- " "NO!" When he yelled she jumped back about four feet, giving him a rather scared look, before nodding and bowing as if she were his slave, "Yes, sir. I understand." He nodded, before opening the door of the black car, "Good, let's go." Once they had both stepped into the small car, they drove past many fields and piles of rubble from the battles that had been fought there. It was a sight to see, and since Shirley had very few memories left, she wanted to take in every detail, piece of stone, or even the shreds of what used to be homes. She wanted to ask him about how she had known him and why she had told him that she would always love him. She wanted to, but was afraid to ask him for any answers. He seemed so edgy around her already, she could only imagine what he would do if she came out and asked him to help her remember things about her past. One thing that really puzzled her was what happened in between the time she was telling him those things and when she woke up in that strange blue-green liquid. She shuddered a bit which must have caught his attention and interest, "What are you shivering for?" Shirley gulped and looked down at the floor, "My memory…" She had barely said the words when she felt the air thicken with tension. "I only remember one thing, though." She whispered it to him, like a child would if they were telling their mother or father a secret that their older sibling had told them for some reason. Zero's heart began to race. _"Oh no… Does she remember dieing? Does she remember me Geass? What does she remember?" _He looked at her and feigned a dull interest. "What is it that you remember," he asked the words as smoothly as he could with his current situation. Shirley looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I promised Le Louche that I would always love him even when I was reincarnated…" She looked at him and finally was able to ask, "Is your real name, Le Louche?" He looked at her, he hesitated as his palms and head became sweaty, it was a nightmare for him, of all things for her to remember, it had to be that?! He cursed himself, before turning away. "I am. Listen to me now, I have no interest in you…" He lied, it was the only way he could keep her safe. He had to deny himself happiness in order to make sure that she could live out her life this time, and not get caught up in his web of pain and lies. She looked a little hurt at him, maybe that was why she didn't remember, he had rejected her and she must have ran away or something. She looked back out of the window as they drove down the curvy road. She looked up and soon saw a rather nice building and smiled, "Wow, it's so pretty." He nodded as he pulled her hood back over her face, "Come on." He said a little roughly. He led her down several hallways and opened the door to a rather nice room, "You will stay here, understood?" He didn't even give her time to answer before turning and walking out the door away from her. She sighed and sat on the bad and laid back for what seemed hours, but was only minutes. She took the time to look at the features of the room, it was large and had a very extravagant black wooden bedroom suite and the comforter was a beautiful green and white pattern, it was a canopy bed and it made the room look that much more beautiful to her. She sat up, like a shot upon hearing someone knocking on her door, "Yes?" She had barely asked the question when a young woman came in with several outfits and smiled at her, "Hello, Master Le Louche has ordered me to fetch you a wardrobe, here are a few outfits for now," she sat them on the bed and left very quietly. Shirley blinked, was everyone going to run away from her? She sighed and looked at three sets of doors, she wanted a nice long relaxing shower. She opened the first set of doors to find a very nice closet, the second was a cleaning supply closet, how odd for a room. . . (Me: UNLESS YOU SEE MY ROOM!! I clean and have various sports stuff in there…)) the third set was indeed a beautiful white and cherry wood bathroom, with a big white porcelain tub in the center of the room, with golden fixtures. She walked over and started her some nice hot bath water and eventually stepped into the water, lowering her bare self into the water and thinking. Le Louche was furious at himself currently, he had the perfect chance and then he just threw it away! Why? Why had he told her those lies? He still wanted her to be with him. She was the first to like him for acting like someone rather than for being Zero. He sighed and looked up at the clock, "I will go check on her," he decided before leaving the room and headed towards Shirley's room.

~CLIFFHANGER~

~Preview: Next time may be a lil Lemonish and mature so for all you little children! SHOO! I have big plans and sorry it took so long, I had a lot of papers to do!

LOVE YA! XxSugarPlumGeniexX

P.S. If I am not on here I am probably on Gaia! WOO!!! Oh and that's G-A-I-A

Preview Time: Le Louche gets the sight of a lifetime! Shirley gets a Crush! C2 puts a plan into action to get rid of the interference!


End file.
